In the field of radio communications technologies, before Coordinated Multiple Point transmission and reception (CoMP for short below) is introduced, for each user equipment (UE for short below) on one carrier, the UE can only be triggered to perform at most one aperiodic channel-state information (CSI for short below) measurement feedback at a time, and a CSI reference resource is defined, where a reference resource for aperiodic CSI reporting is right in a subframe that receives a CSI request, and a time interval to CSI reporting is 4 ms. Since only one piece of CSI is configured on one carrier at a time, when reporting the CSI, the UE has an enough capability to complete measurement and calculation of all CSI configured by a base station, and to report a result.
However, after the CoMP technology is introduced, multiple CSI processes may be configured for one UE on one carrier, where a CSI process is associated with a channel measurement resource and an interference measurement resource, and reporting of one piece of CSI is associated with a CSI process, for example, processing of multiple aperiodic CSI processes. At this time, a problem exists that the UE cannot complete processing CSI configured by the base station.